Abre bien los ojos Rose Weasley
by myflights
Summary: Rose Weasley, tiene por mejor amigo a Scorpius Malfoy, para Scorpius es la misma situación, Rose es su mejor amiga, hasta que un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, llega al colegio.
1. Andén 9 y tres cuartos

**Andén 9 y ¾**

La pequeña pelirroja, se despertaba un 1 de Septiembre ya preparada para su primer día en Hogwarts, bajó al comedor de su casa alegremente saludando

-**buenos días**- decía Rose Weasley con una sonrisa que mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos aflorando.

-**¿Mi Rosie está nerviosa?**- Decía Ron con orgullo porque su niña estaba por entrar a la escuela donde el creció viviendo aventuras y la 2º Guerra del Mundo Mágico.

-**Tranquila Rose, el primer día de Hogwarts no es tan duro como piensas, solo relajate que pronto harás muy bueno amigos**- decía Hermione mientras servía el desayuno y gritaba para despertar a su hijo menor, Hugo.

**- ¿Mamá en que casa crees que quede?** - preguntaba Rose poco decidida, pero motivada porque dentro de horas estaría en el colegio al que asistían todos sus primos mayores.

**A caso no es obvio**- decía Ron Weasley mientras se inmiscuía en la conversación que tenía su mujer con su pequeña hija, - **por supuesto que entrarás a Gryffindor, eres una Weasley, apenas el sombrero toque tu cabeza, dirá la casa de los leones, así que no te preocupes, serás una Gryffindor como toda tu familia-.**

Estas palabras, le dieron aliento a la chica, ya que también suponía que su primo y mejor amigo desde que nació, Albus S. Potter entraría en la misma casa que ella. Pensando en las amistades y en la casa a la que iba a pertenecer y las aventuras que viviría con su familia mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Al rato llegó su hermano Hugo, ya vestido y peinado, pidiendo algo de comer. Luego de que pasaran un buen rato de silencio mientras que los miembros de la familia terminaban su desayuno, Hermione viendo la hora dice: - **se nos está haciendo tarde, mas nos vale salir ya-**. Y así subieron al automóvil, rumbo a King Cross.

Al llegar al andén 9 y ¾ , se encontró con unos ojos grises mirándole de manera que demostraba cierto interés en ella, pero el contacto visual se rompió a los gritos de su primo Al: -**Rose, Rose-**, gritaba mientras corría desde la lejanía para abrazar a la pelirroja.

**Tanto tiempo sin verte** le comentaba el pelinegro a Rose, mientras que Ron asía a está por el brazo y la apartaba de su primo; cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la familia Potter y el resto de su familia, le decía a Rose mientras apuntaba a un chico al que no pudo distinguir. -**Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ese chico-**, chillaba Ron, -**jamás en la vida tu abuelo te perdonaría si te casas con un sangre pura-**. Rose por dentro se sentía fatal porque desde antes de ingresar a Hogwarts su padre ya estaba enemistándola con un chico que ni siquiera conocía.

Rose de despidió efusivamente de su madre, su padre, su hermano Hugo que en un año más ya la acompañaría en el expreso, se despidió de su tío Harry que para ella era su tío favorito, también de su tía Ginny, y de Lily que tenía la misma edad de su hermano.

Así que su padre tomó su baúl y lo subió al tren, depositándolo en un compartimiento vacío del cuarto vagón, a su vez Rose y Albus lo seguían, y poco después de que el pelirrojo padre de Rose descendiera del tren, ellos decidieron que se sentarían y comenzaron a conversar acerca de su futuro y casi presente año en Hogwarts, se pusieron a planear sus días y fiestas futuras en Gryffindor, de las cuales James, Victoire y Fred les habían contado y ellos han querido conocer.

Al rato pasaron los prefectos, comunicándoles que se pusieran las túnicas, Rose sale del compartimiento, camina unos pasos pero sin querer se tropieza y cae al suelo, de pronto ve una mano pálida tendida hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, mira para ver a quien pertenece aquella mano y se encuentra con dos ojos grises como el acero, que la miran con preocupación, ella toma la mano de el chico y él la tira para que se pare, -**¿estas bien?-** le dice el chico, y ella moviendo la cabeza le asiente, le da las gracias y le dice que se apure, que lo deben estar esperando, pero el niega con la cabeza, _pensando que nadie se acercaría ni trataría de entablar una conversación con un Malfoy, nadie quiere ser amigo del hijo de una pareja y familia de mortífagos;_ entonces Rose le pregunta **¿entonces estas solo?**, El chico con una cara de tristeza le dice que sí, y empieza a dar pasos para marcharse al compartimiento donde seguramente se irá en soledad hasta llegar a Hogwarts, pero la voz de la pelirroja lo detiene diciéndole con una gran sonrisa en su rostro: **si estás solo porque no te sientas conmigo y mi primo el resto del viaje!**. El rubio se quedó perplejo, y decidió esperarla mientras se ponía la túnica.

**Vamos**- le dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo, mientras avanzaba por los pasillos hasta llegar al compartimiento en donde su primo la esperaba, al llegar al compartimiento Al miro a su prima con cara de interrogación, pues no sabía porque había entrado con un chico que no era familiar de ambos al compartimiento.

-**¿quién eres?-**preguntó Albus al chico de pelo platinado.

- **tú debes ser Albus Potter, ella es Rose Weasley y mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy.**- dijo el chico tímidamente, y aquí fue cuando Rose comprendió que su estadía en Hogwarts iba a ser más distinta de lo que creyó, pues se había convertido en amiga de un Malfoy.


	2. Slytherin!

_**Muchas gracias a todos/as por sus reviews, por leer mi fic y todo, espero este capitulo les guste. Algo que les moleste o que encuentren mal haganmelo saber por reviews. **_

* * *

**Slytherin! El sombrero seleccionador hablaba en serio.**

Y así el recorrido del Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a su fín, y digamos que Rose, Scorpius y Albus ni se dieron cuenta de lo largo que era el viaje, a ella y a su primo no les importó que el chico fuese un Malfoy, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a hacerles caso a Ron Weasley, puesto que solo mientras estaban sin él, ya que desde pequeños les tenían un gras respeto a su padre y tío respectivamente, por lo furioso que se podía poner al enterarse de algo que hiciera daño a su Rosie o simplemente no le gustara para ella; y se pasaron todo el viaje conversando, pero al llegar a Hogsmade el pequeño Malfoy se quedó pasmado viendo al gran hombre que estaba parado esperando a los de primer año.

**-¡Hagrid!-** grito Rose, lanzandose a los brazos del semi gigante.

**¿Cómo has estado Rose?, hola Albus. - **les preguntaba Hagrid mientras le devolvía a Rose el abrazo.

**-muy bien Hagrid, gracias por preguntar.-** decía la pelirroja mientras el semigigante les indicaba que debían subir a unas barcas. Rose, Albus y Scorpius, subieron a la misma, seguidos por los otros alumnos de primer año. Ya en el castillo, los esperaba en muelle el profesor Neville Longbottom presentandose así –** buenas noches chicos de primer año, yo soy el profesor de Herbología, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom y los acompañaré hasta el gran comedor, en donde se decidirá a que casa pertenecerán. **

Los chicos de primer año, caminaron por un largo corredor, el cual estaba lleno de retratos, los cuales los saludaban a medida de que iban avanzando por el pasillo,

al llegar al gran comedor, vieron las cuatro largas mesas, y a los estudiantes que se encontraban sentados en ellas, Rose a la distancia pudo divisar en la mesa de Gryffindor a sus primos James y Fred, y deseó ya estar ahi sentada junto a ellos.

Seguido de esto, miró a la mesa que se encontraba perpendicular a las cuatro mesas de las casas, y vió pararse del asiento que se encontraba al medio, a una mujer ya canosa, quien llevaba el pelo tomado en un tomate, el cual hacía que se notara su largo cuello, y añadió diciendo: **buenas noches, ya los alumnos de segundo a septimo año me conocen, pero para los de primero que aún no lo hacen, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y soy la directora del Colegio Hogwarts de magía y hechicería, ahora se decidirán a que casas pertenecerán, porfavor prosiga profesor Longbottom. **

**Gracias directora McGonagall- **dijo Neville –** bueno, al momento en que yo haya nombrado a alguno de ustedes, el nombrado subirá y se sentará, yo le pondre el sombrero seleccionador y luego se irán a sentar a sus respectivas casas. **

**Hannah Longbottom! - Gryffindor!**

**Albus Potter! - Gryffindor!**

**Scorpius Malfoy! - Slytherin!**

Y así pasaron todos los alumnos hasta llegar el turno de Rose. Ella se dispuso a andar hacia el asiento al escuchar su nombre. Se sentó y le acomodaron el sombrero seleccionador y ella pensaba _no quiero quedar en Slytherin, porfavor no en Slytherin._

Cuando de pronto un pensamiento que no era de ella irrumpió su cabeza –_ interesante, _dijo el sombrero seleccionador. _Tienes la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw pero eres demasiado audáz como un Slytherin, de gryffindor no tienes nada, ya que eres valiente pero no lo suficiente osada como para pertenecer a esa casa, Hufflepuf definitivamente no es tu casa pequeña, ya lo tengo claro, tu nueva casa es..._

**¡Slytherin! - **gritó el sombrero seleccionador. Y Rose no puedo creer que terminaría siendo una serpiente como les decía su padre, estaba sorprendida y apenada, tan sorprendida que tardó unos minutos en ir a la mesa de su nueva casa, y lo peor no sabía donde sentarse ya que todos la miraban con desprecio al ser una Weasley, y hablando de Weasley, no tenía idea de como le haría saber a su padre que pertenecía a Slytherin, pero una voz la sacó de su ensoñación.

**Rose, Rose! Sientate a mi lado – **gritaba Scorpius, y la chica se dirigió hasta allí, pues el era y sería el único amigo que tendría de la casa de sangres puras.

**Gracias Scorpius, de verdad pensé que nadie querría hablarme – **le dijo Rose.

**Rose no hay problema, somos amigos, o no recuerdas que fuiste la única que se atrevió a hablarle a un hijo de ex-mortifagos y tratarlo como una persona normal –** le dijo el platinado entre risas mientras le daba un corto abrazo.

Y así pasaron el rato hasta que terminó la cena, y se dirigieron a su sala común, la cual se encontraba en las mazmorras, cada uno subió a los dormitorios correspondientes, Rose acomodó sus cosas, eligió una cama y se puso el pijama para poder dormir, se recostó en la cama, pero le era imposible consiliar el sueño, entre vueltas ya habia pasado una hora y bajó a la sala común donde instantaneamente se prendió el fuego.

Por su parte Scorpius, subió hizo lo mismo que Rose, pero al acostarse se quedo plenamente dormido, al cabo de mas menos 45 minutos, el rubio se despertó porque escuchó un leve llanto, y algo de ese llanto se le hacía familiar. Preocupado bajó hasta la sala común y en un sillón vio agasapada a una niña pelirroja, fue cuando se dió cuenta de que era Rose, puesto que era la única pelirroja que estaba en slytherin, se hacerco y le dijo.

**Rose ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? - **le dijo el chico mirandola preocupado.

La chica levanto su rostro, el cual tenía enterrado entre sus piernas mientras lloraba, lo miró y lo abrazó.

**S-scor, e-extraño m-mi c-casa, n-no p-puedo do-dormirme, m-me s-siento s-sola – **le respondió la chica mientras que su respiración se tornaba agitada, el pequeño Slytherin comprendió que su amiga estaba asustada.

**Si quieres por esta noche puedes dormir conmigo – **le ofreció el chico tomandola de la mano, pero Rose solo asintió y lo siguió, el chico empezó a subir las escaleras que llegaban hasta el dormitorio de los varones, y fueron hasta la puerta que decía primer año, Scorpius le señaló su cama a Rose y empesó a cerrar los doseles de su cama puesto que si alguien sabía que había una niña en los dormitorios de los hombres se formaría un revuelo, y así uno al lado del otro se quedaron dormidos y dieron fin a su primer día de escuela.


	3. Recuerdos

_**Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo, creo que subiré uno cada semana, espero lo sigan leyendo, y que les guste la historia. Lo de dormir juntos, lo puse así como un detalle tierno, ya que ambos eran pequeños, y visto que Rose es Slytherin mucha valentía no tiene (broma). Muchas gracias por los Reviews. Un beso a todas. **_

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

A Rose Weasley se le hizo muy dificil contarle a su padre que era una Slytherin, pero más dificil que eso fue decirle a su padre que su mejor amigo era un Malfoy. Aún recuerda ese día...

Flashback~.

_Eran las primeras vacaciones de navidad, hacía un frío horrible, Rose diría que mucho más que el año pasado, ese día había ido al callejón Diagon junto con su madre a comprar los regalos de navidad para su familia y el que le enviaría a Scorpius por lechuza; a Albus le compraron un libro sobre Quidditch, A Lily le compraron un pequeño prendedor dorado que parecía una snitch, ya que como buena Potter y Weasley era amante del Quidditch, A James le compraron al igual que a Fred un libro donde salían las mejores bromas, cosa que no le agradaba a Hermione pero Rose la convenció de que los comprara, para Victoire y su hermana Dominique, una maleta con maquillaje mágico, a Roxanne le compraron unos zapatos de piel de dragón que Rose sabía que la chica quería porque se los había mostrado el día anterior cuando la acompañó a hacer sus compras de navidad, tambien antes de comprarlos le preguntó a su tía Angelina que le había comprado a su hija de regalo, puesto que el resto de los regalos ya estaban comprados, Rose empezó a buscar un regalo para Scor, que así lo llamaba puesto que ya tenían la confianza suficiente, y eran mejores amigos, al rato pasó por un escaparate y vió una cadenita de oro blanco de la cual colgaba una serpiente, y pensó que sería el regalo perfecto para el, su madre le preguntó que para quien había comprado eso, y ella le contó a su madre, Hermione le dijo que en cuanto pudiera le dijera a Ron que un Malfoy era su mejor amigo y que lo hiciera con cuidado, ya que el los detestaba. Rose asintió con la cabeza mirando al piso y triste por el disgusto que le daría a su padre. _

_Así pasaron toda la mañana y Rose se decidió de comprarle la cadena de oro blanco con el colgante de serpiente, luego ya era hora de volver a casa, así que su madre la cogió de la mano y ambas se aparecieron en su casa, Rose le envió su regalo a Scorpius, junto con una carta en la que le deseaba una felíz navidad. Y se dispuso a partir con sus padres y Hugo a la madriguera donde toda la familia pasaba la navidad reunida. _

_Al llegar divisó a Al, quien le decía: -** tan solo espero que nos traigan las escobas que pedimos, Rosie, estoy impaciente por practicar hasta que en tercer año podamos dar las pruebas para jugar por nuestras casas!**- Al igual que su primo ella se encontraba igual de impaciente por que le llegara la escoba que tanto quería, desde pequeña le gustaba que su tío Harry la llevara volando en su escoba. Y es que sinceramente adoraba la sensación del viento en su cara, y esas cosquillas que sentía en el estomago por la velocidad a la que iban. _

_Despues de un rato, se dispusieron a cenar, Molly, había hecho pollo con salsa de calabaza, con pure de papas y muchas ensaladas, para Rosie era su comida favorita, sobre todo porque amaba todo lo que su abuela cocinaba. _

_Al rato dieron las doce, y todos dispucieron a abrir sus regalos, primero abrió el de sus padres, era una hermosa escoba, una Saeta de fuego para ser más exactos, pero estaba personalizada pues tenía las cerdas de un color verde como el de su casa, ya para nadie era una molestia que Rose fuera Slytherin pues se dieron cuenta que seguía siendo la misma, Albus tenía tambien una saeta de fuego, pero esta era en tonalidad roja como Gryffindor, luego abrió el regalo de su padrino, el cual era una colección de los mejores libros muggles, pues otra pasión de Rose a parte de volar, era la lectura._

_Despues de abrir muchos regalos, Rose tenía, libros, su escoba, un set para el cuidado de esta, maquillaje que le regalo Victoire, cosa que pensó que no usaría hasta dentro de unos años, ropa, un sweater con una R en medio que le tejió su abuela, luego su padre encontró un paquetito el cual decía Rose, y se lo pasó a su hija, pero este paquete venía con una carta, en la cual cuando Ron le leyó el remitente casi saca fuego por los ojos. _

_**ROSE WEASLEY ME PUEDES EXPLICAR PORQUE UN MALFOY TE MANDA UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD? **__–_ gritaba un Ron indignado. 

_**Pa-papá, Scorpius Malfoy es mi mejor amigo, es normal que me mande un regalo de navidad **– dijo la chica titubeando al principio pero luego tomando un tono firme y seguro – **además yo puedo ser amiga de quien yo estime conveniente!.** _

_**ROSE ESE CHICO ES IGUAL QUE SU PADRE, UN EGOCENTRICO, UN PEDANTE, UN MALDITO SANGRE LIMPIA QUE SOLO TE HARA SUFRIR! ME NIEGO, NO TE PROHIBO JUNTARTE CON EL HURONCITO ESE DE MALFOY!** __–_ gruño el pelirrojo.

_Papá no te dejaré, no puedes, es solo mi amigo – decía la pelirroja con pequeñas gotitas asomandose por sus ojos. _

_**RON WEASLEY NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN INFANTIL **– decía Hermione – **TU NO LE PROHIBIRAS NADA A ROSE, PUES SI ELLA LO HA ELEGIDO POR AMIGO ES PORQUE ALGO DE BUENO TENDRA EL CHICO... ADEMAS TAMBIEN ES AMIGO DE ALBUS, Y JAMES DICE QUE ES MUY AGRADABLE.**_

_Ron no tuvo mas remedio que hacer caso a su esposa, y permitir la amistad entre ambos._

_Le dijo __–_ **Rose que abre el regalo con mucho cuidado, no fuese que tu regalo estubiese hechizado. **

_**Ron para! **__–_ gritó Hermione para que su marido dejara de comportarse como un niño. 

_Rose abrió la cajita y dentro había collar de oro blanco que tenía con letras escrito Rosie, y en vez de un punto en la i había una pequeña y verde esmeralda. A Rose le encantó su regalo y se puso su cadenita de inmediato. _

Fin Flashback~

A su padre le empesó a caer bien Scorpius, despues de que en tercer año tuviera un accidente, ella había caido de su escoba, mientras daba una prueba como buscadora, para el equipo de quidditch de su casa, pero dentro de el equipo estaba Nott como golpeador, y el chico por despecho, le lansó una bludgger. Cuando Ron llegó al colegio a ver como se encontraba su 'pequeña' vio que Scorpius estaba al lado de su hija, cuidandola, y ella le reclamaba que no debía haber hechizado a Nott después del incidente, el al escuchar eso, le hizo gracia el chico, ya que hechizó al hijo de uno de los amigos de su padre por una Weasley, y eso demostraba que el chico era diferente.


	4. La llegada Inesperada

**Primero que nada, pido disculpas, ya que, por motivos que prefiero no mencionar, no había podido tener tiempo ni de escribir como también de subir algún capitulo. Pero, fue algo de fuerza mayor, así que si quieren lincharme, lo acepto. Ahora hablando acerca del fic, subiré un capitulo todas las semanas como ya dije, cosa de que cuando entre a estudiar este fic ya esté, avanzado y si se puede terminado. **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, que ha salido producto de mis fantasías e imaginación. Espero también poder publicar un capitulo de mi otro fic que trata de Teddy y Rose, si gustan pasen a leer, pero de ese llevo solamente un capitulo, se llama Cambios Irreversibles. **

**Bueno un beso para todas las que leen, y las que dejan reviews.**

* * *

**La llegada inesperada.**

Ya habían pasado casi 5 años desde que Rose y Scorpius se conocían, ya habían pasado por mucho dentro de su amistad, generalmente ellos discutían, pero era algo normal, ya que generalmente Scorpius hacía sufrir a una que otra chica, porque digamos que él, no buscaba nada serio, y al momento en que quería que su mejor amiga se quedara a dormir con él, ella le decía que no se acostaría en una cama en donde él hubiese hecho quizás que, con casi toda la población femenina de Hogwarts. Esto ponía de muy mal humor a Scorpius, ya que, si bien el argumento de su amiga era en parte cierto, ellos ya no dormían juntos desde cuarto año, y era tan solo dormir, el jamás se propasaría o vería con otros ojos a Rose, pues era como su hermana. Pero si debía reconocer una cosa, Rose era muy atractiva, tenía una cara como de ángel, puesto que tenía una piel como de porcelana y unos ojos turquesa, su pelo era liso y pelirrojo, y tenía un cuerpo que estaba muy bien proporcionado que él pudo notar en las vacaciones, cuando Rose fue con los Malfoy a América. Y recordó las vacaciones, como el tuvo que andar al lado de su amiga como si fuese un guardaespaldas, ya que muchos chicos de los que andaban también de vacaciones en Trinidad y Tobago la miraban como si fuese un manjar. Y así mismo era en Hogwarts, a Scorpius le molestaba que miraran a su amiga como si fuera un platillo fino que todos se quisieran devorar, por eso desde el verano el decidió que llevaría a Rose de la mano, ya que el era el chico más popular de Hogwarts, y fuera de el tampoco pasaba desapercibido su atractivo.

A estas alturas ya faltaban alrededor de un mes para las vacaciones de Navidad, e iban caminando por un pasillo, cuando una voz irrumpió sus pensamientos.

_**Scor. Tengo que preguntarte algo...**_ - dijo Rose, mostrándose apenada.

_**¿Qué pasa Rose? **_- dijo Scorpius, un poco confundido.

_**Pues lo que pasa es que... esto no se lo puedo preguntar a Al porque es mi primo pero, por favor contesta sinceramente, yo se que de verdad es extraño pero, ¿tan fea soy? Siempre siento las miradas de los chicos, y nadie se me ha acercado núnca. O sea de forma amistosa sí, pero digamos que siento que nadie me ve como mujer... **_- decía Rose un tanto apenada y triste, con la cabeza gacha.

De pronto se escuchó una sonora carcajada que inundó todo el pasillo. Scorpius tomando un poco de aire después de esa gran risotada que dió, le dijo – _**Rose tu eres preciosa, lo que pasa es que no te miran por ser fea, te miran por tu belleza, y si nadie se ha acercado es porque simplemente no han tenido las agallas de hablarte, tan solo espera al indicado. - **_Scorpius en esos instantes se sentía un poco mal, porque sinceramente el que no se le acercaran chicos a su amiga, era porque generalmente, cada vez que alguien la miraba, el sentía la necesidad de tomarla de la mano o de la cintura. Y además, Teddy, James, Fred, Albus y su hermano Hugo, eran celosos excesivos, y siempre que alguien tenía una doble intención con su prima favorita, los ponían a raya, digamos que el primero, Teddy, cuidaba a Rose como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, y eso que no los únia la sangre, y no asistía a Hogwarts, pero siempre encontraba un método para venir a amenazar a quien hubiese dicho las palabras imperdonables (generalmente eran que buena está Rose Weasley, como se vería desnuda y etc) simplemente cosas que dicen los chicos, Teddy tiene ocho años más que Rose y Scorpius está seguro de que si la edad no hubiese sido una barrera, Teddy ya hubiese pedido la mano de Rose en matrimonio.

De nuevo, la misma voz, lo interrumpía otra vez y lo alejaba de sus pensamientos.

_**Scor, ¿me estás escuchando? - **_le decía la pelirroja con la que caminaba por el pasillo hacia el salón de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

_**Ehh... si... no Rose, estaba distraído, ¿puedes repetirme lo que me decías? **_- le decía Scorpius con una mirada suplicante.

_**Pues, te decía que vamos tarde a las clases de Defensa y hoy es el primer día del nuevo profesor! , vamos corre! - **_gritó la chica, tomando a su amigo por la mano y tirando de él para que se apurara.

Al entrar al salón, se dieron cuanta que la larga carrera que habían tenido, había sido productiva, pues el profesor aún no había llegado, se ubicaron en sus asientos y esperaron hasta que un joven entró al aula, era alto, de pelo negro, ojos azules, y un cuerpo un tanto musculoso. Con su entrada, consiguió el grito de casi todas las chicas.

Scorpius, de pronto, escucho un susurro.

_**Se parece a Alexander, no, no puede ser Alexander... **_- dijo Rose Weasley.

De pronto Scorpius miró hacia el frente y el chico empesó a decir.

_**Buenos días, mi nombre es Alexander Lepage, tengo 19 años, y seré su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, bueno, vengo de Francia, y soy Auror, mi trato para con ustedes, será igual que el de todos los profesores. - **_

Scorpius pudo notar como la mirada de su amiga se veía confusa. De pronto pasó algo increible, el nuevo profesor paró de hablar y fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba Rose.

_**Rosie, ¿eres tú? - **_la pelirroja solo pudo responder asíntiendo con la cabeza. - **_Rosie, jamás pensé que te encontraría en el colegio en el que fuese a trabajar, que alegría me da verte! -_** dijo abrazando a la pelirroja, y esa le correspondía el abrazo, Alexander la hizo girar por el aire, y depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

_**Alexander no me saludes así –**_ dijo Rose, ruborizándose. - **_ya no somos tan niños y se_** _**supone que eres el profesor.**_

_**Pero Rosie, da lo mismo, además que más da, siempre te he saludado así, y a mi me gusta hacerlo.– **_dijo Alexander mirando a Rose con una mirada coqueta.

Para ese entonces la clase había quedado con los ojos turnios, al ver la escena, y Scorpius para sus adentros, se preguntaba que era esa punsada que sentía dentro del pecho, porque ese chico había besado a Rose, y cual sería la relación que tendrían ambos. Pero mas que nada, quería saber quien era Alexander Lepage y que era lo que hacía precisamente sosteníendo a su amiga por la cintura, y tan apegada a su cuerpo, se suponía que Albus, debería de haber hecho algo al ver la escena, pero al parecer estaba tan shockeado como el mismísimo Scorpius, pero si de algo estaba seguro el rubio platino, es que simplemente no sabía nada de Alexander Lepage, y eso en definitiva era lo que tenia que averiguar.


	5. Sentimientos

_**Hola!, hace mucho mucho que no actualizo, de verdad que quiero pedirles disculpas, pero pasé por una sequía creativa, y bueno, no era capaz de escribir, pero como ven, ya he vuelto :), así que veran su capitulo cada dos semanitas, bueno un beso y gracias por leer, espero disfruten el capi, y que dejen uno que otro review :)**_

* * *

**Sentimientos.**

_Para ese entonces la clase había quedado con los ojos turnios, al ver la escena, y Scorpius para sus adentros, se preguntaba que era esa punsada que sentía dentro del pecho, porque ese chico había besado a Rose, y cual sería la relación que tendrían ambos. Pero mas que nada, quería saber quien era Alexander Lepage y que era lo que hacía precisamente sosteníendo a su amiga por la cintura, y tan apegada a su cuerpo, se suponía que Albus, debería de haber hecho algo al ver la escena, pero al parecer estaba tan shockeado como el mismísimo Scorpius, pero si de algo estaba seguro el rubio platino, es que simplemente no sabía nada de Alexander Lepage, y eso en definitiva era lo que tenia que averiguar._

Scorpius había quedado molesto, irremediable y completamente molesto, luego de su clase favorita, DCAO, tras ver la desconcertante escenita que se montó el nuevo profesor, que por no decir tenía tan solo 3 años más que ellos, y que era un crío, se involucraba con una de sus alumnas, y además, el muy maldito se quedó conversando con Rose.

**Albus, ¿Puedes decirme quién es ese Alexander Lepage? **– dijo Scorpius entre triste e inseguro, pero disfrazando esto de molestia y enfado.

**Bueno, pues Alexander es un antiguo amigo de la familia, es primo de Victoire, y siempre a querido mucho a Rosie, por no decir que es su favorita dentro de la familia. **–dijo el pelinegro pasándose la mano por el cabello.

**Así que es eso** – dijo Scorpius. Pensando que quizás tan solo era un viejo amigo de la familia, pero igual pensaba en como reaccionaría el Señor Weasley al notar que Alexander saludaba así a su hija.

**Scorpius, cualquiera podría pensar que estás celoso.** – dijo Albus con una sonrisa curvada hacia la izquierda, que hizo notar la sospecha que tenía sobre los sentimientos de el chico hacia su prima.

**Já já já **– dijo Scorpius irónicamente. – **a mi no me interesa con quién se meta Rose, tan solo como el mejor amigo que soy, me interesa saber que rol pinta ese tal Alexander. Mejor vamos a buscarla, está demorando mucho. **

Los chicos avanzaron hacia la sala en donde se encontraba Rose y Alexander, abrieron un poco la puerta y observaron hacia adentro.

El rubio no pudo soportar lo que veían sus ojos, y sin darse cuenta su cara tomó una mueca de dolor, mientras tomaba a Albus del hombro. De su boca solo salieron cuatro palabras.

**Albus por favor vámonos – **el pelinegro no pudo más que notar el rostro de dolor de su amigo, y sinceramente le causaba un poco de tristeza darse cuenta de que por primera vez Scorpius notaba los sentimientos que tenía hacia Rose.

Scorpius estaba tumbado sobre su cama y sin pensarlo venían a su mente las imágenes que tanto había querido olvidar, de pronto sintió un gran dolor, una opreción en el pecho u unas increíbles ganas de llorar.

Lo único que hizo fue cerrar los doseles de su cama y dejar que el dolor que salían en un abundante flujo de lágrimas, se derramara. Y de pronto notó que sus verdaderos sentimientos por Rose no eran tan solo amistad, él la veía como mujer y justo en el momento en que había llegado Alexander, definitivamente notó como sus sentimientos afloraban y sus ojos se ponían cada vez más pesados.

_Albus le había dicho que ese beso que Alexander le dió a Rose era solo un saludo entre ambos, por eso se había quedado mas tranquilo, pero por lo visto la pelirroja se tardaba más de la cuenta. _

_**Já já já **– dijo Scorpius irónicamente. – **a mi no me interesa con quién se meta Rose, tan solo como el mejor amigo que soy, me interesa saber que rol pinta ese tal Alexander. Mejor vamos a buscarla, está demorando mucho. **_

_Los chicos avanzaron hacia la sala en donde se encontraba Rose y Alexander, abrieron un poco la puerta y observaron hacia adentro. _

_Scorpius se quedó perplejo al observar la escena que ocurría dentro del aula, Alexander tenía tomada a Rose por la cintura, y la apegaba hacia su cuerpo, en un tipo de abrazo, mientras que Rose tenía posados sus brazos sobre los hombros de Alexander y sus manos entrelazadas tras su cuello. Scorpius simplemente odiaba esa cercanía, y sentía una molestia en el estomago, era un tipo de vacío, algo que jamás había sentido, de pronto vió como Alexander miraba a Rose, en el momento en que ambas miradas se encontraron, era un brillo especial, y de pronto, sus cabezas se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron. _

_El rubio no pudo soportar lo que veían sus ojos, y sin darse cuenta su cara tomó una mueca de dolor, mientras tomaba a Albus del hombro. De su boca solo salieron tres palabras. _

_**Albus por favor vámonos.**_

Tan solo quería pensar que se trataba de un sueño, pero sencillamente no lo era, eso fue lo que ocurrió ayer, y esos recuerdos se repetían hasta en ellos. Sentía su cara húmeda, y notó que despertó llorando, de pronto fue consiente de que esos sentimientos, hacia los que tanta aversión tenía, se estaban apoderando de él, y ni siquiera eso, estaban presentes quizás desde cuanto, esos sentimientos que te hacían ser inmensamente débil, completamente estúpido, y que ponían en tu cara una mueca de idiota, esa cara de idiota con la que lo más probable siempre miraba a Rose, pero ahora ya no era libre de manifestar esos sentimientos, porque se la habían quitado, arrebatado de las manos.

Pero lo más importante, el no dejaría que nadie se enterara de que por culpa de su mejor amiga el ahora se encontraba vulnerable, no iba a demostrar su lado cobarde e idiota, porque el era un Malfoy, y debía hacerse respetar, el jamás se arrastraría por una mujer, ni aunque fuera de la que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado. Ya que lo más probable fuera el rechazo. Simplemente no podía arriesgarse a eso, sería una deshonra, pese a que ya no creyera en el asunto de la pureza de sangre, su apellido lo seguía llevando con orgullo, y aun que todos los supieran el siempre pecaba de orgulloso y arrogante, pero al ver a Rose se le notaría, todos se darían cuenta que ella era su debilidad, por eso había de tomar una desición, tanto por su bien como por el de su orgullo; se alejaria de Rose Weasley, porque ya no soportaba verla al lado de Alexander, porque le hacía daño y porque al verla no dudaría en arrojarse a sus labios.


	6. Distante

**Mmm… primero que nada muchas gracias a la gente que lee, de verdad que me hace muy feliz saber que hay gente que sigue la historia, y pese a que no tenga muchos reviews, me deja satisfecha saber que a unos pocos les gusta.**

**Bueno espero disfruten de la lectura, un beso grande a todos los que leen. **

**(:  
**

* * *

**Distante.**

_Pero lo más importante, el no dejaría que nadie se enterara de que por culpa de su mejor amiga el ahora se encontraba vulnerable, no iba a demostrar su lado cobarde e idiota, porque el era un Malfoy, y debía hacerse respetar, el jamás se arrastraría por una mujer, ni aunque fuera de la que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado. Ya que lo más probable fuera el rechazo. Simplemente no podía arriesgarse a eso, sería una deshonra, pese a que ya no creyera en el asunto de la pureza de sangre, su apellido lo seguía llevando con orgullo, y aun que todos los supieran el siempre pecaba de orgulloso y arrogante, pero al ver a Rose se le notaría, todos se darían cuenta que ella era su debilidad, por eso había de tomar una decisión, tanto por su bien como por el de su orgullo; se alejaría de Rose Weasley, porque ya no soportaba verla al lado de Alexander, porque le hacía daño y porque al verla no dudaría en arrojarse a sus labios._

Su reencuentro con Lex, como le gustaba llamar a Alexander, dentro del aula de clases, la dejó simplemente anonadada, y mucho más cuando la saludó con un beso en los labios, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía que había olvidado la costumbre del chico. Su diferencia de edad, era alrededor de 4 años, Rose desde que tenía memoria que se sentía atraída del primo de Victoire, Louis y Dominic; pero hace ya tres años que no se veían, lo que si hacían era cartearse cada dos días, más o menos lo que les tardaba a sus lechuzas el llegar de vuelta con el correo, durante los tres años que se mandaban cartas ambos se sintieron fuertemente atraídos, por eso, cuando acabó la clase y todos se hallaban fuera del aula, Alexander la besó y ella gustosa, aceptó su beso.

Ya habían pasado unos tres días desde que estaba en `algo' con Lex, y se sentía inmensamente dichosa, pero a la vez inmensamente vacía, pues algo le faltaba, y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido: Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose no sabía por qué, pero el huroncito, como le decía cada vez que estaba molesta con él, no se dignaba a aparecer, cada vez que lo buscaba, o no lo encontraba, o tenía algo que hacer, el primer día le creyó, al segundo ya dudaba, pero ayer simplemente la evitaba, ella sentía a Scorpius cada vez más distante y eso le dolía enormemente y no la dejaba ser feliz por estar con Lex, y no es que culpara a Scorpius por eso, pero sentía que algo estaba yendo mal, y la distancia que su mejor amigo ponía entre ellos, la hacía sentir miserable, era como si una parte, muy pero muy importante de su corazón se le arrancara, como si de pronto toda su amistad fuese una mentira, de pronto Rose sintió algo frio resbalar por sus mejillas, y lo notó estaba llorando, poco importaba preocuparse de que alguien la viera, pues estaba en un pasillo poco transitado.

_**¿Por qué lloras?**_ – le dijo la voz de Alexander. Rose estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no logró ver cuando se el chico se acercaba.

_**No es nada, solo tengo algunos problemas con mi mejor amigo, pero yo creo que pronto se solucionarán, o eso espero.**_ – dijo Rose, todavía contrariada.

_**Bueno, es triste cuando uno discute por cosas mínimas, pero debes animarte, me tienes a mí, además tengo algo que preguntarte**._ – Lex se mostraba algo reacio a preguntar, pues el chico estaba bastante nervioso.

_**Vamos Lex, tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras**_. – le instó Rose para que continuara hablando.

_**Bueno Rosie, yo sé que es precipitado, pero, de verdad, que noto como te mira el colegio, y debo decir que varios chicos están muy conscientes de que existes, bueno y por eso yo… quería saber si, ¿quieres ser mi novia? **_

En eso Rose, se lanzó a los brazos de su ya ahora novio, y le repetía varias veces:

_**¡Si, si, si, si, si, por supuesto que quiero!**_ , Pero sabes creo que les mandaré una carta a mis padres, es preferible que se enteren por mí, antes de que algún profesor nos vea, y los mande a llamar por mal comportamiento.

Así Rose, se encaminó hasta la lechucería acompañada de un pergamino, se apoyó en una especie de mesita que hizo aparecer con ayuda de su varita y empezó a escribir:

_**Mamá y Papá: **_

_**Espero que estén bien, yo estoy de maravilla, y Hugo, bueno, de lo único que sabe hasta el momento es de Quidditch, con respecto a sus notas, van bien, yo le estoy ayudando con Aritmancia, y un poco con Encantamientos, ya que últimamente, no se le ha dado muy bien esa materia, con respecto a mis notas, todo va bien, pero, el motivo de esta carta, no es precisamente para hablar de mi rendimiento escolar, lo que quería contarles, antes de que se enteren por otras personas, es que estoy saliendo con un chico, y bueno, si se preguntan de que casa es, pues digamos que no es un estudiante, es un profesor, pero antes de que se alarmen, ¿recuerdan a Alexander? El hijo de la hermana de la tía Fleur, él está enseñando DCAO, y bueno él es mi novio, y bueno, solo tiene 4 años más que yo, por eso estén tranquilos, no es como si estuviera saliendo con alguien como tío Neville, Muchos cariños a mis abuelos y tíos. **_

_**Los quiere. Rose.**_

Así, le entregó la carta a Dorotea, su lechuza, pues necesitaba que llegara lo antes posible.

* * *

En su casa, Ronald Weasley, se retorcía al leer, la carta que salió de puño y letra de su hija, si había alguien que le callera peor que Draco Malfoy, ese era Alexander Lepage.

Haría algo, lo que fuera, por ver a su hija, su niñita lejos de ese por llamarlo de forma civilizada, muchacho.

* * *

Scorpius había ido a dar un paseo, ya dispuesto a tratar de entenderse con el tal Alexander, y de acercarse un poco más a Rose. Pero cuando vio la escenita, de cómo él le pedía a Rose que fuese su novia, de pronto sintió su sangre hervir, pero no podía descontrolarse, no podía dejar que lo vieran así en público.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la sala común de Slytherin, y subió a su habitación, rompió todo lo que encontró a su paso, total de nada servía aguantarse la ira, esa descontrolada ira que sentía cada vez que veía a Alexander junto a su mejor amiga, y pese a que el estar distanciado de ella se le hacía cada vez más difícil, era más difícil verla junto al profesorcito de cuarta.

Pasados los quince minutos después de su arranque de ira, alguien toco a la puerta, era un prefecto. Quien le dijo.

_**Malfoy, el Señor Weasley te espera para hablar contigo, dijo que es urgente.**_


	7. Propuesta

**_Bueno. Sé que no actualicé la semana pasada, de verdad pido disculpas, pero no fuí capaz de sentarme a escribir algo, ya que tuve una prueba super importante, y pucha, tuve que priorizar, este capitulo es un poquito más cortito, puesto que el proximo será más largo, espero les guste, y bueno a todos/as nos da rabia en cierto modo Rose :G_**

**_Okey no las entretengo más, y ahora_**

**_¡A leer! _**

* * *

**Propuesta-.**

_Pasados los quince minutos después de su arranque de ira, alguien toco a la puerta, era un prefecto. Quien le dijo. _

_Malfoy, el Señor Weasley te espera para hablar contigo, dijo que es urgente. _

Scorpius Malfoy no podía creer, que el respetable héroe de guerra, el famosísimo Ronald Weasley, hubiese ido a Hogwarts solo para conversar con él. Pese a que su relación mejoró con los años el Señor Weasley todavía le tenía un poco de recelo por ser hijo de Draco Malfoy, y es que sencillamente la ira que sentía Ron hacia Draco, era bastante grande, pero aún podían tener una conversación civilizada, ya que lo que si reconocía en Scorpius, era el inmenso cariño que éste tenía por su hija.

**Malfoy, no hagas esperar al Sr. Weasley, dijo que era de extrema urgencia, anda, ve. **– le dijo el prefecto de su casa.

Por una extraña razón, Scorpius estaba nervioso, pero no podía quedarse pensando, así que se dispuso a ir hacia el despacho del profesor Longbottom, donde siempre Rosie iba cada vez que su padre iba al colegio.

El chico tocó la puerta y escuchó la voz del señor Weasley:

**¡El profesor Longbottom no está disponible en estos momentos! **– el pobre Scorpius tenía mala suerte, sencillamente el padre de Rose estaba furioso, y esperaba no ser él el que desencadenó toda esa furia.

**Señor Weasley, soy yo, Scorpius **– dijo el Slytherin.

**Chico!, que bueno que has llegado, jamás pensé que lo diría, pero que alegría verte Malfoy. **– le dijo Ron de forma despreocupada, pero Scorpius, notó cierto brillo en los ojos del padre de su amiga.

**¿Podría yo saber para que me necesita Señor?** – dijo el platino mirándolo a los ojos.

**Scorpius, yo sé que tú eres muy buen amigo de mi hija, y lo he averiguado con el tiempo, y bueno, y ya debes de haber conocido a Alexander.** – el pelirrojo noto la misma mueca celosa que el ponía cuando vio a Hermione con Krum. – **bueno y ella nos mandó ésta carta.**

_**Mamá y Papá: **_

_**Espero que estén bien, yo estoy de maravilla, y Hugo, bueno, de lo único que sabe hasta el momento es de Quidditch, con respecto a sus notas, van bien, yo le estoy ayudando con Aritmancia, y un poco con Encantamientos, ya que últimamente, no se le ha dado muy bien esa materia, con respecto a mis notas, todo va bien, pero, el motivo de esta carta, no es precisamente para hablar de mi rendimiento escolar, lo que quería contarles, antes de que se enteren por otras personas, es que estoy saliendo con un chico, y bueno, si se preguntan de que casa es, pues digamos que no es un estudiante, es un profesor, pero antes de que se alarmen, ¿recuerdan a Alexander? El hijo de la hermana de la tía Fleur, él está enseñando DCAO, y bueno él es mi novio, y bueno, solo tiene 4 años más que yo, por eso estén tranquilos, no es como si estuviera saliendo con alguien como tío Neville, Muchos cariños a mis abuelos y tíos. **_

_**Los quiere. Rose.**_

Scorpius leyó atentamente la carta pero, el dolor era casi o tan intenso que cuando la vio besarse con Alexander.

Ron Weasley al notar esto trató de llamar su atención nuevamente – **Scorpius, si hay alguien o algo que yo deteste más que a los Malfoy, claro exceptuándote porque eres amigo de mi hija, y fuiste quien la acogió en el nido de serpientes, sin ofender claro esta a tu casa, es a ese Alexander Lepage, no lo paso, y yo creo que Rose es igual que yo, no se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos por tí, hasta que se desencante, no se lo vayas a comentar a Hermione, pero a mí me paso lo mismo con Lavender Brown, creía quererla cuando en verdad no lo hacía, y bueno, yendo al grano, yo me doy cuenta lo que sientes por Rose y aunque no me agrades del todo, pero solo por tu apellido, prefiero saber que estás tú con ella antes de que ese pulpo francés.**

Scorpius se quedo perplejo, jamás pensó en que iba a tener una conversación de este tipo con el Señor Weasley, pero aún no entendía el punto o enfoque de la conversación.

**Señor Weasley, con todo respeto, creo que ya todos se han dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Rose antes que yo, pero no entiendo a lo que quiere llegar con esta conversación.** – dijo Scorpius, contrariado.

**Mira, lo que yo quiero decirte, es que si decides luchas por mi pequeña, bueno no tan pequeña, tendrás todo el apoyo Weasley, es decir, lo que yo quiero que hagas es que estés más cercana a ella, más pendiente y más por así decirlo mantenerla alejada de Lepage.** – dijo el sr. Weasley casi escupiendo el apellido.

**Bueno, tengo que irme al departamento de aurores, debo trabajar, por favor piensa lo que harás, mándame una lechuza, cuando hayas tomado la decisión. **

Y así el señor Weasley desapareció, y dejó a un pensativo Scorpius, el cual tenía tantas emociones dentro, que eran celos y amor mayoritariamente, que lo cegaban para poder tomar la decicion definitiva, que iba a ver quien era el perdedor ó el ganador.


End file.
